plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roof
thumb|right|210px|The original roof music. The Roof is the 5th stage of Adventure Mode and takes place on top of the player's house. It consists of a 9x5 sloped side in back and a 4x5 straight side in front with a satellite dish on the zombie side and a chimney on the player's side. Apparently, Cabbage-pult doesn't know how the Zombies got on the roof in the first place, but at the beginning of roof levels the player can see a ladder at the right that may have helped them. Effects on the Game Normal plants (Peashooters, Starfruit, etc.) will not be able to hit zombies if planted on the sloping side (although they can fire over the edge when thumb|right|252px|The in-game variated musicplanted on the first and second sloped column), so you will need to use lobbed-shot plants for this stage (you can use Fume-shrooms too, but the need of waking them up and their short range prevents you from using them much). You also need Flower Pots to place plants on the roof. Because it takes place during the day, Sun falls from the sky during this stage, and mushrooms fall asleep. There are no Lawn Mowers, so before purchasing Roof Cleaners from Crazy Dave, your last line of defense is, unfortunately, your hindmost plants. This stage also has "ambush zombies", which are actually Zombies (or Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies) that are dropped by Bungee Zombies onto the roof, possibly into your defenses, although they can be repulsed by Umbrella Leaves. This is similar to the zombies that surface from the Pool and the zombies that come out of Graves. Overall, this is the hardest area of the game to overcome. New Plants The plants added to this level are made especially made to fit the roof. For example, due to the slope of the roof, catapults must be used. These include: Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, and Melon-pult. These plants are essential to Roof levels, because of the slope of the roof. Flower Pot also necessary for planting on roof. The other plants added in the Roof stage are Coffee Beans, Garlics, Umbrella Leaves, and Marigolds. New Zombies *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss Trivia *While it appears that the zombies may have gotten onto the roof with the ladder, the rungs are spaced too far apart for them to use. *It is unknown how Vehicle Zombies get up on the roof. However, they may have been dropped by Bungee Zombies. ** Also, it is odd how Vehicle Zombies can fit in the chimney while still riding their vehicles. *When the level is being represented, the words on the screen will say "name's Roof!" with an exclamation point at the end. **It is unknown why the producers placed it there, although it could be because it is odd that the zombies made it to the roof; thus, to add emphasis to the oddity; and an exclamation point was added. *The zombies will enter the house via the chimney if they got past the plants and Roof Cleaners. This may be a goof to the fact that Santa Claus goes into houses through the roof. Funny thing is, instead of giving things, zombies take away (eat) your brains. *The final level, level 5-10, features the Roof level at night. *The music played on the Roof is called "Graze the Roof", a pun on the phrase "raise the roof". *Fume-shrooms are the only non-Lobbed-shot Plants that can shoot up the slope of the roof. *During the Roof levels (especially level 5-10) it is unclear how the roof can support all of the heavy zombies, most notably Gargantuars, Zombonis, and Dr. Zomboss's Zombot despite there already being cracks in the roof. *Sometimes, the Garden Rake appears on the roof. *Sun falls on the Roof levels more than in the Day and Pool areas. Possibly because it is closer to the sun, or to help cover the difficulty of the levels. *In the Xbox 360 trailer, it is said that the roof has Spanish tiles. *In the Xbox version, there is no ladder. *It is unknown why the Zombies don´t climb up the other side of the roof, because the chimney is much nearer. *It takes a longer time for the waves of zombies to start at the roof than other stages. This could be because the zombies may have to climb the ladder on the right side of the roof before they try to get to left side and eat your brains. **Actually, some zombies have already climbed up when you're choosing seeds. *When you finish the last level and get the trophy it says your lawn is safe for now, inidicating a second part of the game. *There is no Digger Zombies or Dancing Zombies on the roof. **This is probably because Digger Zombies digging through the roof to attack the back of your plants doesn't make much sense. ***It is unknown why Dancing Zombies don't appear on the roof. However, It may be because of increased difficulty of the roof overall and Backup Dancers may allow the zombies to overwhelm the players defences a little too much and give the game an unfair advanage to the zombies. ****That is also, though, the entire'' point'' of the game, to overwhelm the players defences and eat their brains. *You can get the achievement Grounded if you don't use catapult plants on the roof. *Imps get thrown towards 1 square to the right on the roof. *Despite the fact that the tiles on the roof aren't living, they will still repair over time after a Doom-shroom explosion. See Also *Day *Night *Pool *Fog Category:Areas Category:Roof Category:Adventure Mode